


Crossing swords

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: The adventure of Taemin the prince who wants to conquer an elf prince Jongin's kingdom





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just going into this, I want to say that I wrote an Shakespearean tragedy by accident and I love it.

_Humans of eras, ancient and old,_

_Strong and broad, burning passion,_

_Nation built from repeated ashen,_

_Hiding behind walls, stones cold._

 

_A people so courageous, bold,_

_Harbours, farms, walls of bastion,_

_Stubborn to the world, no compassion,_

_About the humans, lots stories told._

 

_Taragi, land of humans, ocean blue,_

_Trade and war, fuelled by air,_

_Ship of the Line, war's a brew._

 

_Wins and failures, regret to spare,_

_Taragi, land of mountains and morning dew,_

_Stained with blood, death's glare._

 

_Fought dwarves and elves alike,_

_Burned their woods, caved their homes,_

_Taragi, land and filler of catacombs,_

_Image of universal dislike._

 

_Though, after the new dike,_

_Mountains abandoned, fortresses and domes -_

_Built to protect other from warriors roam,_

_Arrow nor magic found their strike._

 

_Traditions and religions of eras ago,_

_Beckon people's honour, tend to sea,_

_Protects from ancient gods, woe._

 

_Kings and princes, prophecies foresee,_

_Divide their power, the arrow and bow -_

_Against politics and power, King's decree._

 

_Elven folk, graces through time,_

_Woodland folk, hiding in trees,_

_Hiding from men of seas._

_In woodland realm, majestic chime._

 

_Hedonistic, pleasure immortal, lifelong rhyme,_

_Graceful and loving, ever ease,_

_Resting through day, night, soft breeze._

_Dynasty of the elves, purely sublime._

 

_Faciara, land of elves, forests green,_

_Food and drink, music and song,_

_In name of the most beautiful queen._

 

_Shrubbery overgrown, vines long,_

_Palaces, monasteries, caught in evergreen_

_Grown in forest, one with nature's breeze._

 

_Friend of dwarves, friend of men,_

_Though wary of wars and red -_

_Blood spills from wounds bled,_

_Prevent history from again._

 

_Faciara, country of old, of when,_

_Country of wine, country of bread,_

_Home where Elvish song was said,_

_Faciara, country of time and again._

 

_Traditions hail from nature itself,_

_Honour to King or Queen, bloodline -_

_Ever true, power to people's self._

 

_Nemeton, trees in power, pine,_

_Facing the palace, eyes of every elf._

_Where King or Queen rules, nation's spine._

 

_Lastly weaponry comes to mind,_

_Magical elements and command of monster -_

_Making the war ever more powerful, stronger,_

_These powers destined for mankind._

 

_Elves follow mankind right behind,_

_Creating life and powers to conjure -_

_Raw power for the songster,_

_These powers destined for elvenkind._

 

_Deflected with less ease,_

_Like a hand's gesture or whim,_

_Are weapons like these._

 

_A dagger or arrow, katanas grim,_

_Swords and bow, enemies will freeze,_

_The chances of survival are slim._


	2. Act 1

'Settle down, young ones! That involves you too, Jongin! Sit down and listen to an old elf, will you?' Daesung said sharply. 'It's not every day that we tell the tale of the war.'

The younger elves settled, taking their snacks and sipping their mead.

'There, now… Long ago, in the kingdom of humans, there was a king named Yunho… Yunho was a strong king, a benevolent king, a king that aspired to greatness! However, along with his greatness, he wanted a great kingdom. More luxurious, more rich, more powerful, more land…'

The young elves hummed, pointing their pointy ears.

'And thus, with his riches and with his people, he turned to other nations, attacking them. Among the first were we, the elves of Faciara.'

_'YOUR HIGHNESS! MY LORD! MY LADY!'_

_King Jiyong and Queen Taeyeon looked up from their chess game, turning their heads towards the elf running towards them._

_'Calm down…'_

_'TARAGI IS ADVANCING TOWARDS US, SIRE!' The elf hunched forwards, supporting himself by putting his hands on his thighs. 'Taragi… Army… Huge… Fire.'_

_Both of the royals shot up, guards immediately running towards them. 'Sire, how…'_

_'Get us our armour.' Taeyeon commanded._

_'Ready all horses! Rally the elves!' Jiyong spurred them on. He took his wife's hand and pulled her along, to where the servants were already polishing away every speck of dust on their armour. They heard the horses of the town criers neigh loudly as they were roughly spurred on to gallop towards the capital. The trumpets blared, the guards came running down the stairs and the royals looked burdened as their weapons appeared. A lot of elves would come to an early and unnecessary death today._

_King Yunho hummed as he saw the woods light up in the night. 'The elves are preparing for battle.'_

_His general looked up and nodded. 'We shall be victorious, sire. We set their forests ablaze and they will come running towards us in blind rage.'_

_'Leaving us at an advantage, my lord.' The other general said, not looking up from his scroll._

_'Will they attack during the night?'_

_'And leave their homes? They know their advantages too, your highness, they won't leave their forest without reason. We are safe here.'_

_Yunho hissed. 'And they expect us to attack by morning…'_

_'Exactly, sire. And thus…'_

_'We attack now!' Yunho jumped up and ran out of his tent._

_'No, sire! The men are tired, we can't battle them now!'_

_'So are the elves! They readied for war all day, they have encamped in the woods, they have travelled from every corner of Faciara to their leader. Don't tell me my men are weaker than the elves!'_

_'No, sire, but…'_

_Yunho shot a plume of fire into the air from the palm of his hand. 'Warriors, tomorrow morning we eat breakfast in elven halls! Prepare for battle!'_

The young elves came a bit closer, as the battle was about to start. Of course, they had heard this tale a lot of times, but every time they heard it, their teacher Daesung made it seem like it was the first time. Daesung clicked his tongue. 'Which one of you brats can get me a new drink?'

One of them shot up, running to the wine cask to pour a new glass for the older elf. Daesung hummed approvingly as he received his ne chalice, filled with red wine. 'Thank you, buddy, now… Ah yes, battle. So Yunho had decided that the dark cover of night was the best moment for them to attack.'

_Some warriors has sneaked forwards. Under the cover of a dark night they crawled to the side of the woods. They heard the elves busying around, but they hadn't been seen yet. With all the warrior mages in position, they set the forest ablaze._

_With infernos spewing from their hands and mouth and the flames licking the ancient trees obsessively, cries were heard from the forests, the elves calling out to one another to notify them of the fire. Horns were blown and to escape the dangers, the elven forces left the woods. Straight onto the battlefield._

_Yunho was the first to strike, kicking a rock out of the ground and shooting it forwards, claiming elven death. Hundreds of arrow shot through the air, but they soon fell useless as a golden warrior shot forwards from the elven camp, hundreds of purple lines shooting from his hands._

_'YUNHO! YOU COWARD!' Jiyong yelled as he paraded along the front line._

_Yunho smirked. 'Oh, that's not nice.'_

'King Jiyong wanted to parlay with Yunho, trying to save both elven as human lives. But Yunho wasn't interested. Instead he shot only more fire and rocks, turned dew into spikes and made our horses turn against us.'

Daesung shook his head, as he himself remembered the battle all too vividly. He still smelled the burning trees and grass, the scent of blood staining the air. He heard the cries, the last breaths being taken, the calls for loved ones. He shivered, his body bucking against the thoughts.

'We thought the battle was lost.' Queen Taeyeon sat down, the younger elves bowing their heads except one. 'We hadn't expected them to attack at night, we had anticipated a battle at dawn on the plains. But Yunho's lust for power made him make mistakes. His soldiers had travelled more than most of ours, their encampment was much larger and at the time they start, the last hadn't even finished their dinners. And added to that, he thought he could take on King Jiyong and me.'

_Yunho's katana met with Taeyeon's sword. On his other hand, his dagger clashed with Jiyong's blade. 'Two on one, is that how the elves must win?'_

_'You monster! That forest is sacred!' Jiyong growled._

_Taeyeon snapped her fingers, quickly dashing to the side to dodge Yunho's quick slash at her. The trees near them, some birches, came to life, snapping their roots from the ground as feet and their branches as arms._

_Yunho escaped the two elves and set the trees on fire quickly, burning them down to a crisp within an instant. 'Weaklings! DOGS! AT THEM!'_

_As if possessed by the darkness itself, the dogs that had prowled around the small battlefield shot forwards. Their teeth snapped at the two elves and they cut down the dogs fast and swift, trying to dodge the icicles Yunho hurled at them at the same time._

_'You're abusing innocent animals for your own sick needs!' Taeyeon yelled._

_'Ah, boo hoo, poor dogs are dead now!' Yunho laughed and shot a fireball right at Taeyeon._

_And as Taeyeon dodged, Jiyong struck the human king with his blade, cutting off Yunho's head. 'Rest in peace, my friend.'_

'With the king dead, the generals quickly signed for a surrender, scurrying back to Taragi. Honestly, I'm glad the princes weren't there to witness it. It didn't take long for Taragi to make peace after that battle and well…' Taeyeon looked at her knees for a moment. 'Our lives are endless. We live and live, we remember and remember. And we can keep holding everything against them. But humans lives aren't endless. Learn to forgive, young ones, and your lives shall be happier. I've been there, during the war, and I've seen the death of countless men and elves. But I don't feel resentment towards the humans. The exact opposite even, we have a very healthy and warm relationship with the Taragian court. Their descendants can't help their ancestors' actions. Know that.'

Daesung nodded quickly. 'Exactly as you say it, my lady! Come on, you idiots, go have a drink and dance, enough dark tales for tonight!'


	3. Act 2

The fog collected around the mountaintops. Or was he in a cloud? The human prince hummed as his horse carried him further into the mountain pass. Imprisoned by certain death by falling on his one side and a wall of rocks on his other side, the human prince sighed as he bound back his hair once again. The prince trusted his horse completely, as he had given him clear orders.

As a human, the prince possessed two forms of magic. One of them was communicating with animals. He could order them around and they would do his every bidding. If he were to ask them to jump into the abyss next to him, they would listen. If he were to ask them to throw them at the swords of his enemies, they would obey.

The other kind of magic was controlling the elements. His lungs would bring forth a storm, his arms would create whirlpools, his hands would burst fire and his feet would crush the earth. He could freeze the fog, making the miniscule drops of water into icy shards, cutting and slicing anyone who dared to follow him through the thickness of this mist.

But he didn't. He had no intention of raising awareness of his presence yet. Why would he? He was travelling into Elven lands, Faciara, to meet with his informants at the palace, for example the Colonel of the Elven Guard Choi Minho. Dedicated to unifying the nations of Taragi and Faciara like King Yunho once desired, the Elven colonel had already sent pieces of information to the court of the current Taragian king, His Royal Majesty King Taeyang.

The court of King Taeyang was made up of, of course, King Taeyang, His Royal Majesty Prince Yifan and His Royal Majesty Prince Taemin, General of the Taragian Forces. And the latter, Prince Taemin, was currently travelling cross mountain road and forest path to the homeland of his soon to be enemies. To engage in political espionage because no one else would raise less suspicion than him.

The human prince looked up at the sky, peering at the descending sun. He clicked his tongue, his horse immediately pausing his steady step. The prince's fist hit the wall roughly, the rock denting and cracking around his knuckles. His mind connected with the mountain, sensing every cavern, every small stream of water, every hidden diamond in the rock. A few yards up ahead would be a small cave, big enough to spend the night, take care of his horse and have a small  fire.

He patted his horse on his soft neck, the steps continuing steadily once more. Taemin reached to the back of the saddle, where his bundle of wood balanced carefully, bound together tightly. The sticks felt damp, but nothing a small fire could fix. Next, his hands delved into his saddlebags, feeling the dry cloth of the blankets for both himself as the horse.

Satisfied, the human prince let out another hum and lulled back in the saddle slightly. Days on the road were, though boring, certainly tiresome. The continued control of the horse's mind, the care into directing its steps, digging around memory after memory to remember the route he was supposed to take.

The cavern came up, its imposing darkness looming across the road. The prince, however, was not fearful of the shadows the cave imposed. Nimbly he climbed of the horse, his boots hitting the shale covered mountain path. With a flame in his cupped hand, he walked into the cave confidently. He heard them. Their minds. Bats. With a powerful inhale, he burst out in a fiery exhale, filling the cave with an inferno of golden flames and scaring off the bats.

The horse neighed nervously, but stayed still as the bats escaped the caves shrieking. Taemin shushed the animal softly, looking around as the last licks of fire evaporated. But the cave seemed clear of everything, allowing the prince to collect his horse and settle down for the night. Taking the brush from the saddlebags and taking the gear off his horse, he started the brush the animal's short fur.

Night quickly rose from the eastern horizon. The prince, after having cared for his horse, took the bundle of sticks and started to set up his small fire. A small stream of fire from his hand not only dried the wood completely, but also lit it on fire, giving the cave a bit more light to work with. Taemin threw one of the blanket on the horse, keeping it warm in the cold night of the high mountain pass.

Sticking a strip of dried meat in his mouth, an apple in his hand, the prince took his place on his own blanket, staring into the fire silently.

Waiting for sleep to overwhelm him and for the moon to travel cross the night sky.

 

The journey towards the Elven palace continued. The human prince travelled down the mountain passes, passed woods and small villages. The elves had looked up at the human's arrival, most of them unaware that the human prince had found his way to their village.

As Taemin felt the exhaustion in the horse's body beneath him, he climbed off the animal's back. Walking up to an inn, the innkeeper came out to greet him. 'Good evening, young human! Can I interest you in a place to sleep and a stout ale to drink?'

The prince smiled. The innkeeper knew far too well that Taemin had money to spend, as the twinkle in his eyes dripped of fake friendliness. But Taemin obliged, since the man had no clue he was speaking to a prince. 'I must say, an ale after a day of travelling sounds alluring.'

'A bed as well, if I may advise you.' The elf smiled warmly. 'Come, I'll have the boys take care of your horse.'

Taemin hummed, collected his saddlebags and patted his horse on its flank. 'Be good, boy.'

The horse neighed, as if he were to agree, and some younger elves came from the inn too, taking the reins from Taemin and sweetly luring the horse to the stables, patting its neck and flank as they did. Taemin watched them for a while and his eyes swooped back to the innkeeper, who was waiting expectantly. 

'Can you tell me, how much longer would I have to travel to reach the palace of Faciara?' Taemin asked as he stepped towards the inn's entrance.

The innkeeper's pointy ears quirked as he saw that Taemin was going to stay at his inn. 'Oh, sir human, if you travel swiftly and lightly, it should take but a few days. Less than half a week.'

Taemin hummed at that knowledge. He was faster than he had anticipated, but that was of no issue to him. 'That's good to hear. How much do you ask for a room tonight?'

'One silver piece, sir human, one single piece! The fairest price of the whole village!' The innkeeper smiled, his dark irises twinkling happily.

The human prince hummed. 'One silver coin? And for your ale and stew?'

'Ah, one copper for the ale, two coppers for the stew! And a glühwein on me as you go to bed!' The innkeeper smiled. He opened his ledger and dipped a feather in ink. 'Could I note your name and the amount of nights you'll be staying with us?'

Since it was a priority of Taemin's mission to stay incognito, in fact, having the elves know he was around and making him more high profile was better than being incognito. 'His Royal Majesty Prince Taemin the First of Taragi.'

The elven innkeeper dropped his quill and immediately kneeled. 'Your Highness, please forgive me for not recognizing you right away!'

Taemin waved away his excuses. 'I believe you wanted to write down my name in your ledger.'

'Yes, your Majesty!' He grabbed his quill once more, made sure it still had enough ink and, right before it touched the parchment, he doubted. 'Do… Do I write his Majesty's full title?'

'You would need a new ledger or two if you did that.'

The innkeeper let out a nervous chuckle. 'So it will be… Prince Taemin of Taragi… Thank you for staying with us! Shall I show you to your room so you can perhaps change into a more comfortable attire?'

Taemin nodded and the elf quickly ran from behind the counter, politely gesturing the prince to follow him. Heading up the stairs, he opened one of the first rooms on his right. 'There you go, Highness, the best room I have to offer! Behind that door you can find yourself a bath! I can send one of the girls up to wash you, if you…'

'That won't be necessary.'

'Or one of the boys, perhaps?'

Taemin shook his head. 'I can care for myself just fine, thank you. I'll be down for my ale in a few minutes.'

'Of course, your Highness!' The elf bowed as he excused himself from the room.

The prince watched the door close and placed his saddlebags on the bed. Getting rid of the light silversteel cuirass around his chest and the sturdy leather shirt underneath, he slipped into a more loose and breezy attire, to combat the heat of the late spring sun.

 

Enjoying his ale and stew on the patio of the inn, many elves looked at him curiously, as the word had spread like wildfire. Most of them had never seen a royal, let alone a human royal. The royal however paid attention nor looked at them, he just lulled his head back enjoying the last moments of the sun brightening up the patio.

'Highness, do you request another ale?' One of the boys asked as they returned from taking care of the horse. 'Also, a fine steed most assuredly, my lord.'

'Yes please. Also, if possible, a piece of fruit.'

The elves nodded quickly and ran inside. Taemin felt a small sting in his heart. They were so polite and friendly, they were innocent elves living their lives as they saw fit. In a few weeks or months, a Taragian army would draw their swords as they approached the gate threateningly. They would pillage, plunder, rape…

'Here you go, sir.' The boy placed a drink on the table along with a small bowl of grapes. 'Can I help you with anything else, sir?'

Taemin shook his head. 'Thank you.'

'You're very welcome, Highness.' The boy excused himself politely and walked back in.

A squadron of the Elven Guard walked into the town, their horses slowly walking up the main road. Taemin cocked his head downwards, eyeing them up with interest. 'Hello there…'

The warriors looked around the town, nodding and smiling at the citizens that stared at them. They however stopped at the inn, facing Taemin. 'Human.'

'Sir warrior.' The prince replied.

'Destination?'

'The palace.'

'Business?'

'Just a friendly visit.'

One of the elves got off his horse and walked up to the patio, towards the human. His dark eyes swooped up and down Taemin's body, pausing at the boy's long hair, the long daggers at his sides and the fancy leather boots. 'Specify "friendly visit", human.'

'His Majesty Prince Taemin the First of Taragi, Royal General of the Taragian Forces, visiting his Facian friend, Her Royal Majesty Queen Taeyeon the Wise of Faciara.'

The guard's breath hitched instantly. 'Sir… Your Majesty, excuse my…'

'Hmmm. You did well.'

'Please forgive my rude…'

'Forgiven. Go along.'

The warrior elf turned and almost ran back to his horse.

'Oh, sir warrior!'

The elf's pointy ears quirked and he turned.

'Secret.'

The elf nodded quickly and climbed back on his horse, the squadron continued its way out. Taemin watched them leave, until the last hairs of the horse's tail escaped his sight. Taemin's head turned back to the town's main road, where the citizens had silently continued their daily routines, sneakily looking at the royal watching over them.

 

Stares went as they came. Taemin strode from village to village, sometimes spending a night and sometimes carrying on. But his travels came to an end quickly as he neared the outer foliage of the royal woods. The palace, hidden among the trees and shrubbery, had been covered with forests and thus the hardest part of his travels had yet to come.

Why make such an important piece of infrastructure so hard to tread? It wasn't hard for elves. They nimbly went through the forest, swinging from tree to tree, jumping up and down cliffs with ease. But for a human, this was as a test. A hurdle. An act of strength and courage. The prince wasn't about to give up. Whispering soft words in his horse's ear, he started to steer towards the woods.

As the first hoof set down on the first line of trees, whispers ran through the woods. Taemin didn't understand any of them but one he was certain he heard. "The humans have returned."

They weren't on bad terms, the elves and the humans. The contrary, they were very much on friendly terms. But these forests still held the scars of the old war. The dark trees, the cursed trees, tainted by fire, blood and death. Their whispers ran through the woods, reaching the palace within an instant. He heard elven warriors swing through the woods, their purple lines lighting up the darkness under the leaves.

Maybe this was the time to bare his family's coat of arms. He reached in his saddlebags and put on the cape, covering his right arm with it.

The swings halted immediately, the whispers numbing instantly and the forests plunged into a deathly silence. Not only had the humans returned, the fire that had brought so much ruin had returned. Taemin hummed softly.

'I wonder,' he said loudly, 'if this is how all the humans who attend are greeted by the fair elves?'

Two elves shot onto the path, bowing for the prince. 'Your Majesty, we bid you welcome. Shall we accompany you towards the palace?'

'You may.'

'Right this way, your lordship.' One of the elves took the reins and led the horse along the path. Taemin sat back, taking in the sights of this forest. Why would anyone want to burn it down, even if it's just to hurt the other's morale? It was a true beauty of nature. The Taragian Bay was perhaps a bit more heavenly, with the pearly white beaches and the clear, blue ocean, but this…

'The dark trees are hidden between young ones.'

The prince turned his head to the other elf next to him.

'They represent our families. The dark trees are our fathers, mothers, grandparents. We are the young ones. We mask the scars of time our ancestors hold by creating a shield for them.'

Taemin hummed. The Taragian royals had already apologized for the war and Taemin wasn't intend on doing so again. Partly, because a second apology is meaningless and on the other hand, because he had nothing to do with it. 'You always were poets.'

The elf snickered. 'Beauty over efficiency.'

'Exactly. The human way to explain it is that, with the ashes of the war, new life sprouted from them because that's what happens after war. The damages create new things.'

'Like a strong economy.'

Taemin laughed loudly. 'Precisely.'

The elves chuckled at their own jesting. 'We hope you brought some of that with you…'

'You had your chance.'

The elf chuckled. 'Or you did.'

Taemin hummed. 'Let's not tread into too much detail.'

 

The grand doors of the palace were open, the marble plateau reflecting the light upwards, making the world seem ever more bright than before. The human prince dismounted and nodded at the elven soldiers as they took his horse to the stables, carefully removing the saddlebags and giving them to a servant.

The governess, in charge of teaching the young princes and princesses and advising the royals, made her way down the stairs in a grandiose dress. She bowed deeply for Taemin, who was, for a prince, rather underdressed. She send her most delicious smile towards the boy and batter her eyelids. 'Oh, your lordship, it's an honour to bid you the most warm welcome today.'

'Thank you, my lady.'

'Could I interest you for a glass of wine, a bath… Anything?'

'A bath would be nice.'

A small grin escaped her face. 'I could…'

'Perhaps one of the boys?' Taemin said as he adjusted his trousers slightly.

Well… Fuck. The governess' shoulders dropped. 'I'll see if one of the boys is available. They might be washing his…'

'Don't bother, I'll bathe myself.' 

'I'll have one of the servants show you to your room. Her Majesty will greet you officially before supper tonight.'

'I look forward to seeing her. It has been a long time.'

'Her Majesty and her son look forward to it as well.'

'Splendid, now if I may, can I retreat to one of the guestrooms? I want to make sure I am more than presentable for the queen.'

The governess nodded. 'Of course, of course, I'll show you to your room, your Highness.' She turned and, with her dress, she managed to get up the stairs unscathed. Taemin followed, noticing the elven eyes from the servant burning in his back.

'Has it been long since a human attended the Facian court?'

'More than a decade.' The governess turned her head, looking at Taemin as she spoke. 'Though the families are on friendly terms, history has a way to keep us apart.'

'The people are cautious.' Taemin said softly. 'At least, curiously cautious.'

The governess opened a door and led Taemin inside. 'Here we are. If there is anything you need, Highness, don't feel pressured to tell us. Our palace is your palace.'

In time, you would be correct. 'Thank you, Lady…'

'Victoria, sir.'

'Thank you, Lady Victoria.'

She bowed a little and retreated from the room, leaving Taemin alone. Taemin watched the door close and heard Victoria speak to someone on the hallway, probably another nobleman judging from the high-pitched tone and the respecting almost drooling from her mouth. The human prince dropped his bags on the bed and laid down, resting his sore muscles and bones on the soft mattress. After all this travelling, only now it hit him how tired he was and how broken he felt.

He shed his clothing, untied his hair and walked to the bathroom adjacent to his room. He opened the faucet and saw the hot water stream into the tub slowly. Slowly, he heaved himself into the water and sighed satisfied as he felt his body relax in the tender heat of the water. Tonight he would mingle, tomorrow he would "go sightseeing".

 

Taemin waited in the side chamber of the dining hall. As custom, at night the servants ate with the Royal family at the end of their shifts or the start of their shifts. As the servants, stable boys and guards dripped into the dining hall, Taemin checked his appearance in the mirror one last time. Dark trousers, a loose white shirt and a black, tailored vest over it. His hair tied together low in his neck, a red strip of fabric holding it together, the ends dangling freely in his neck.

He looked fairly prince-like, at least to human standards. He looked at the door leading into the dining hall as he heard the queen speak.

'Today, my friends, our palace has welcomed a most esteemed guest! It's been long overdue but it's my utmost pleasure to present to you, His Royal Majesty Prince Taemin the First of Taragi!'

Taemin felt that this was his que and he walked into the dining hall, bowing deeply for the queen. He kissed her ring and after that, he bowed for the guests present at the dinner. He felt the assuring hand of the queen on his back and how she ushered him to his seat next to her, her son on her other side.

Taemin sat down and watched the queen open the dinner formally, to return to her seat afterwards. She sat down and waited for everyone to take the food they wanted. Taemin looked uneasy at the dishes displayed before him, since they were very unfamiliar to him. The Taragian cuisine was more… carnivorous. Her son noticed and looked around his mother to smile at Taemin.

'You should try that one!' He pointed at a white soup. 'It's asparagus season, so it's delicious!'

Taemin smiled and took a bowl of soup, tasting it carefully. He was fully aware that the elven prince was still watching him, so he nodded as it was good. The elven prince grinned happily and pointed at some pieces of bread. 'And those! Those are great too!'

Taemin took a loaf and tasted a small piece. Chewing slowly, he took in the fruity flavour and nodded once more. 'That's great!'

The elven prince laughed softly and the queen looked at him. 'Am I in your way?'

'No, mother, but…'

'Let our guest eat in peace, Jongin.'

'Yes, mother.'

Queen Taeyeon turned her head to Taemin and smiled. 'I hope your travels were pleasant.'

'They were. Elven lands are beautiful, so pleasant would be an understatement, sire.'

'You've clearly learned to speak from your father. Also such a diplomat. How is he? And Prince Yifan?'

'Ah, my father is doing well. The country is doing well, so he's terribly busy at all times. And my brother is busy ruling over the capital, so I'm more than sure he's having the time of his life.'

'Marvellous.' Taeyeon chirped. 'I assume your room is to your liking?'

'Of course. I must say, I never enjoyed a bed so soft as the one here.'

Taeyeon chuckled. 'I must send Taeyang a letter to tell him his son his such a charming young man.'

'I can deliver it for you, when I'm homebound.'

'Oh stop, you devil.'

 

Taemin walked out of his room in the morning, tying up his hair once more. He jogged down the stairs, towards the dining hall for his breakfast. Sitting down at the place he had sat last night, he started to eat the fruity bread once again, quickly downing loaf after loaf.

A servant came by with tea, but Taemin refused politely. Today he would go exploring around the palace and meet up with colonel Choi. Stuffing the last bit of bread down his gob, Taemin got up and made his way out of the dining hall again. Only to bump into prince Jongin.

'Oh, prince Jongin, I'm so sorry.' Taemin said and bowed his head. 'I didn't notice that you were standing there…'

'Don't worry.' The elven prince placed his hand on Taemin's shoulder, forcing him straight again. 'Actually, I'm wondering, why are you in such a hurry?'

'Oh I uh.. I was going to explore a bit. Get my bearings, so to speak.'

'Ah, I could accompany you!' Prince Jongin smiled.

'Oh, your Highness, don't fret. I've got his protection covered.' Colonel Choi said. 'I owe it to him. I've heard of the squadron that insulted him deeply.'

Jongin looked at the colonel. 'Insulted? Have they been punished?'

Colonel Choi nodded. 'Certainly. Severely too.'

'Perfect.' He turned back to the human prince. 'I'll leave you in the competent hands of my most esteemed colonel. If there is anything you need, feel free to ask.'

Taemin bowed his head. 'Thank you, sir.'

Jongin walked into the dining hall and Taemin walked over to colonel Choi Minho. 'Colonel.'

'Your Highness.'

'I believe…'

'I'm ever so apologetic about my soldiers' behaviour towards your graciousness.'

'Not to mention they ignored the fact that I told them to shut up about it.'

Minho breathed out a chuckle. 'I'll have them whipped again.'

'Nah… Just sew their mouths shut.'

The colonel laughed. 'I'll have it done right away.'

The human prince smiled and cocked his head at the door. 'Shall we?'

'We shall!' The colonel placed his hand on Taemin's back protectively and guided him outside. 'We have a lot to see.'

 

They entered the colonel's office, a small room in the barracks but comfy and well put together.

'So, when does it start?' Minho asked.

'Not sure. When I've sent back enough information, I assume.'

'What do you want to know?'

'… Everything.'

Colonel Choi nodded and looked at some of schedules displayed before him. 'The guard is the most vulnerable during the morning hours. The shifts end and the new ones begin. There is this moment where shifts change and we are not on full alert. Right at the crack of dawn.

Taemin hummed. 'What's the armour like?'

'Silversteel, as you humans wear occasionally, however they have not been burned by magic.'

'So no arrows, rather throw magic at them.'

'And… The civilians are… displeased with Taeyeon's rule. They want more of a human approach. That we don't have a ruler sit for so long as she has but that the elven rulers have a certain term. A human life's turn.'

'Because…?'

'Taxes. Taeyeon cares about the castles, the palaces, the bathhouses, the woods around the palace. Important, but a lot of people have no food while the castles are overstocked with everything imaginable.'

'Why does she do that?'

'Because you are richer. She hopes that, with collecting all the people's riches and wares, she can hoard enough money to… You name it. Buy you off, if necessary.'

'Who taught her to build an economy?'

'I think that's the point. We never had a need for a strong economy because we… We were mostly secluded. But over the decades we have become more part of the region and we got surprised once already by a certain race…'

'And after the war nothing changed, at least not the ruler. The only thing is that Jiyong died.'

'I think the term is committed suicide.'

'Same thing.' The colonel brushed Taemin's words away.

'So for four hundred years you've had the same ruler, hoarding away everything so she could make sure that they had enough money to spend if necessary?'

'Exactly. While more and more people are starving. Only a few weeks ago we were send out to this village to collect and they… There were children there who were…'

'I see.'

'If you take over, please mind the people. I understand you can't keep the soldiers in mind but the people have suffered enough.'

'I don't intend on killing the people. There is only one person in my way.'

'Queen Taeyeon.'

 

Taemin, after a day of roaming around the palace, the barracks and the forests, walked back into the castle completely knackered. Tomorrow morning would be another early morning, to explore the capital city, on the southern side of the woods, also south of the palace. He would try to mingle a bit, see if he could hear some people out about this discontent with the current rule.

'Ah, there you are!'

Taemin looked up and saw the elven prince walk down the stairs, his clothes more easy and comfortable than the more formal attire he had worn that morning. 'Oh, good evening, your High…'

'Come, let's go to town and grab a drink!' Jongin grabbed Taemin's hand and pulled him along a bit.

'Oh but, sir, I've got a very early morning tomorrow. I wish to see the capital from dawn to dusk and…'

'Then tonight, let's go see it after dusk! Dinner has already been served, eaten and taken back to the kitchens, so you'll have to get something to eat there anyway!'

'But…'

'Also, you've already blown me off this morning. I'll not have you do so twice. Unless you like blowing me…'

'Sir!' Taemin said, blushing heavily.

'Come on! You're in elven lands now, that also means living like an elf. And that means living now, not tomorrow!'

'But sir, I really have to get up early tomorrow…'

The elven prince sighed. 'Why tomorrow?'

Why tomorrow? Why… Why postpone it even more? 'Because if I've done it tomorrow, I can do something else the next day…'

'Like getting up early and doing…?'

'… I don't… I'm not sure what I have to do the day after tomorrow but…'

'Indeed! So what you had to do tomorrow, you can do the day after tomorrow because you don't have anything important to do that day! Come on, you humans never want to have fun.'

Never want to have fun?! 'Sir, I…'

'I'm not sir, I'm Jongin. I call you Taemin too. Come ooooon! Okay, just something to eat, something to drink and one song. One!'

Taemin just wasn't going to get out of this one anytime soon. 'Well, fine…'

'Great! Come on!' Jongin pulled him along.

 

Elven eyes followed them everywhere as they walked through the capital's streets. People bowed for them, walking up to Jongin to tell him how great he was and to tell Taemin how enthusiastic they were about his friendly visit. Taemin shook a lot of hands and almost felt bad that, in due time, he would march through here on his horse during a victory rally.

'There! The food there is amazing!' Jongin said happily and pulled the prince along, ripping him away from his thoughts. The two princes entered a small inn and Jongin nodded at the innkeeper, immediately walking to a table in the back of the establishment. The innkeeper walked up to them and bowed, asking Jongin if he wanted the usual, to which the elven prince nodded.

'Really, their food and wine is amazing!' Jongin said. 'Better than the palace even!'

Taemin hummed softly. 'I won't drink too much…'

Jongin sighed loudly and exaggeratingly. 'Let me guess, because you'll have a hangover tomorrow morning and you're soooo busy?'

'… Yes.'

'Just listen to me. You're visiting. Make it a visit. Not a day of work. You wanted to see elven life? This is elven life.'

'Postponing everything because tomorrow is a new day?'

'Yeah, sort of.'

'That sounds idiotic.'

'To you. Why would I hurry? I can live life hurrying from one place to another. Or I can live my life enjoying every moment.'

'Because you don't always have the time to do something tomorrow.'

'Indeed. Sometimes you don't. And then you do it today. But if I knew I could do something tomorrow, then why not the day after tomorrow?'

Taemin fell silent.

'Thought so. But tonight one meal, one drink and one song. Tomorrow night, you'll be all mine.'

'Jong-!'

'Yeah, yeah… Ah!'

The innkeeper arrived with their meal, a roasted chicken. 'Here you are, your Highnesses.'

'Thank you! Also, good sir, can we have some of that wine…'

'Certainly, my lord!'

'Thank you, thank you!' Jongin turned to Taemin. 'Ah yes, normally elves refrain from eating large amounts of meat but I make an exception for chicken. One time I was in a human village in Taragi and just, godly.'

Taemin chuckled. 'So now we are okay?'

'Your chicken is good, your time management is poor.'

Taemin grumbled. 'Yeah… What the…'

'Here you go, sirs!' The innkeeper returned with two pints of wine.

'Thank you!' Jongin smiled. He smirked at Taemin. 'You said one drink.'

 

Taemin groaned as he woke up. He wasn't hungover, luckily, but he could still taste the wine in his mouth. He let out a whaling groan again, mostly angry at himself for giving into Jongin so easily last night. He should have just insisted to go to bed and now it was…

The sun was already peeking through the curtains, small rays of light flowing into the room. Taemin lulled back on his pillow and moaned softly. 'Why?'

'Gooooood morning!' Jongin opened the door and smiled broadly. 'You missed dawn but… I hope that's your knee because if not, I'll call the boys to give you a quick wash.'

Taemin lowered his leg immediately and sat up straight. 'Do you really only think about that?!'

'Why, do you like it?' Jongin smirked.

'No.'

'Then… Not sure. But anyway, I'm going to make sure they send a breakfast up to my room. If you want to, you can join me there.'

'Does it involve a pint of wine?'

'If you want it to.'

'I'll pass.'

'Then no. It involves a pint of elven tea though.'

'That sounds great. I'm just going to bathe quickly and…'

'Oh, should I call the boys or the girls? I can tell you, the boys are good at their job…'

'No, I can handle myself.'

'If that was your knee.'

'Just go away.' Taemin fell back again.

Jongin laughed and walked in. 'If  you want to have breakfast, you'll need to hurry though!'

Taemin hummed. 'Thank you.'

The elven prince looked around for a few moments, turned and walked out of the room. 'See you at breakfast than! Do you know where my room is?'

'I'll figure it out.'

'Splendid.'

 

A few days later, Taemin had managed to pick up where he left off again, completing his scheduled "visits" in a rapid speed and still mingling happily with the elven queen. To be less suspicious about it, he very openly met with colonel Choi, so people would think of it as sneaking around with him. Even the queen and some other high officials were invited, openly talking about politics, strategies and recent technologies.

They decided that the friendly approach seemed best, meeting up frequently at breakfast and dinner, having drinks together and sometimes loudly discussing the mundane things in life.

Also, Taemin tried his very best to avoid the elven prince, since the latter wasn't keen on Taemin being on an official visit and wanted to make it more informal.

But alas, Taemin currently resided in the elven prince's home and thus…

'Ah, Taemin!'

Fuck.

'Prince Taemin!' Jongin walked up to him, meeting him halfway the hallway to the stairs. 'Are you going for breakfast?'

'Uh… Yes, si…'

'Jongin.'

'Yes, Jongin.'

'Ah, great, so am I. I hoped we could go riding together today.'

'Uh… Uh… Well, I mean… I did agree with colonel Choi that…'

'I'll tell colonel Choi he can wait a day.'

'Of course, but perhaps we could go riding tomorrow? I mean, colonel Choi cleared his schedules…'

'It seems like he cleared his schedules for the entire week.' Jongin said, cocking an eyebrow. 'I'm sure he can do so for tomorrow too.'

Well, that was true. 'I figure that is possible, yes.'

'Good, that's settled then.' He took Taemin's hand. 'Let's go for breakfast.'

Taemin let himself be pulled along by the prince, noticing how handsome he looked with his sky blue robe and his dark clothes underneath the robe. His eyes focused on the robe, Taemin didn't notice a broom a servant left lying around. He tripped and fell on the back of the elven prince, who caught him quickly.

'Hey, if you're falling for me, there are less cliché ways to tell me.' The prince smirked. 'I mean, I like it, don't get me wrong but…'

'Just help me up.'

'Not a kiss for your prince Charming?'

'A smack to the face is available.' Taemin chuckled.

'A smack with lips or with fists?'

Taemin laughed and helped himself up. 'Thank you for catching me.'

'I would be a poor host if I let you fall.' Jongin smiled and took Taemin's hand again. 'Now come on, breakfast!'

 

Their day of riding around the elven forests, the elven meadows and the elven rivers was special. Even though Taemin hadn't done anything useful that day, he had enjoyed himself immensely. He had played around with the elven prince in the meadows and rivers, they had done races through the forest, both on horseback as on foot. Taemin smiled as he remembered when he woke up the next day.

_'Okay!' Jongin said. 'Ready?'_

_Taemin shook his limbs and stretched his back and neck. 'Ready as ever.'_

_'From here in a straight line through the woods. No burrowing, you cheating git, I can see you thinking that.'_

_'Hey, I wasn't thinking that!'_

_'Three!' Jongin yelled._

_'Two!'_

_'One!'_

_'Go!' They said together and took off. Taemin's feet and hands spouted flames, propelling him forwards at great speed. Manoeuvring through the dense trees and bushes, Taemin flew through the woods rapidly. Finding a quiet crook, he froze it almost completely, skating along it quickly to let his arms rest from the launch. With a curve in the waterway, he had to jump, leaving a strong gust of wind behind as he did. Jumping from tree to tree, his speed never gaining nor falling._

_However, with the rapid movement, he lost track of direction. The nearest birds flocked to him as he commanded, guiding him in the right direction._

_Jongin however took a different approach as his magic was different. Purple lines shot from his hands, swinging through the trees and grappling to the next ones and he swung around. The elven woods were however dense and ancient, the trees not aligned in an organised fashion. But with the commanding voice of the elf, they came to life and moved, helping the elven boy across the forest by throwing him forwards even more._

_And thus, as he had expected, the elven prince ended up winning and waiting for his human friend to burst from the treeline._

_And he did. Violently and wildly Taemin spurted from the trees, birds announcing his arrival. But there was a slight problem. He had to land, slow down and avoid crashing into the elven prince. Which proved quite difficult as the human prince collided with his elven counterpart._

_Falling over roughly, they tumbled over and Taemin found himself resting on the prince's chest, his face burrowed in the elf's neck. Taemin noticed how the elf was a lot more muscular than his clothes made it appear. He breathed a few times and pulled away, to notice that the elf held him close to his body._

_'Jong…'_

_'You know, I'm more of a "on top"-kind of elf.' Jongin smirked._

_'Oh, fuck off…'_

_'Are you alright?' The arm tightened. Jongin's dark eyes peered into Taemin's, inquisitively and worryingly._

_'I am.'_

_Jongin smiled. 'Just making sure.'_

Actually, being friends with Jongin was nice. And it could go well along with his mission. Taemin got up, dressed himself and walked out of his room, heading for Jongin's room. Or well, Jongin's wing. Jongin had his own bathroom, bedroom, study, library, living room, balcony. Everything an everyday prince would need.

He knocked carefully and when he heard a tired moan, he entered. He peeked into the dark room and saw the door to the, he supposed at least judging by the fact clothes were tossed around on the way to that room, bedroom. He walked into the room softly and stuck his head around the corner. To see the elven prince sitting up.

'G'morning…'

Taemin chuckled. 'Am I too early?'

Jongin looked at the human prince sheepishly and shook his head. 'Not at all…' He got out of bed, not hiding the fact that he only wore a loincloth and pulled Taemin towards it. 'I was cold anyway.'

'Jongin!' Taemin shouted.

And the elven prince laughed. 'Come on! I'm cold! Be nice to your host!'

Taemin gulped. He had seen the bathing boys (unfortunately, not that up close though) as they emerged from rooms around the palace, but prince Jongin was something else. His body was both lean and muscular, not as tall, meagre and gawky as the bath boys.

'Can you see?'

And his lips were plump too. Puffy, pink and plump. When he smiled they became a lot thinner but when his face was stoic they became beautifully plump.

'Taeeeeemiiiin!'

The human prince shook his head. 'Yeah?'

'I asked if you needed sometime alone after you're done eyeing me up.'

'Prince Jongin! Stop your insinuations at once!'

'What?! You were staring at me!'

'I didn't know how to react to your perversion!'

'And thus you stare at my cock?!'

'I didn't stare at that!'

'I know right, you're missing out.'

Taemin sighed and felt the elf tugging at his arm.

'Come on, just a few minutes. I snuggle with some of the bathing boys all the time.'

Somewhere, Taemin felt some jealousy. 'I could get those for you, if you like.'

'Nah, I rather snuggle with you.'

And that felt good. 'Just a few moments.'

Jongin smiled and pulled the boy into his bed. He snuggled up from behind, wrapped his arm and leg tightly around Taemin and purred loudly. 'So warm.'


	4. Act 3

The sun was hot a week or two later. Bathing the Facian forests in light and warmth, the sun tore apart clouds and fog. The green field, the grass warm, functioned as a great blanket for the Facian elves to rest upon, in the bright sunrays.

So were Taemin and Jongin resting too, the light shining upon their faces. They had become great friends, Taemin becoming a lot more open to the jokes of Jongin and Jongin understanding that sometimes Taemin had to worry about his schedules.

Jongin turned to his side. 'Hey.'  
Taemin opened his eyes. 'Yes?'

'Let's get some dinner tonight.'

'I wasn't planning on not eating, so sure.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I mean in the city or something, together.'

'You craving your chicken again?'

'Not chicken, something else.' Jongin scooted closer.

'Something else? Like… What?'

'I was thinking…' Jongin gulped audibly. 'Some fruits and… Chocolate and… A blanket… The river we went to…'

Taemin sat up a little. 'That sounds like a…'

'Date.'

'Yeah.'

Jongin sat up a little too. 'So, would you like that?'

'I would.'

Jongin sat up completely. 'Really?!'

Taemin laughed and sat up too. 'Yes!'

'Great! I … Fuck… I got to prepare now… Okay! I'll meet you tonight in the hall… No, your room! Got to go, bye!' He pressed a kiss on Taemin's cheek and ran off.

… Wait. 'Jongin! I don't know how to get back!'

 

Dressed the same as he did at his welcoming in the dining hall, Taemin waited in his room, checking his appearance in the mirror. He loosened his hair again, brushing it once more. Somehow, he felt nervous for this date. They would go to a spot outside of the city, he assumed at least, and have a dinner.

'You look beautiful.'

Taemin turned and looked at Jongin. Dressed in a dark red robe, white trousers, a white shirt, a black vest and shining boots, the elf gulped as Taemin turned.

'You look beautiful too.'

Jongin walked over and caught Taemin's hand. 'Are you ready to go?'

'I need to …' Taemin showed the strip of red fabric. 'Just a moment.'

'Let me…' Jongin took the silk strip and bound the boy's hair together. 'There.'

'Thank you.' Taemin said and got up. 'I'm ready to go now.'

Jongin linked their arms and guided Taemin towards the stables. They got on their horses and rode towards the river where they played a few weeks ago.

_Jongin got off his horse. 'Okay! This is the Trisaqui! It's the biggest river of Faciara! Let's rest here.'_

_Taemin dismounted too and sat down in the grass. 'Alright.' He clicked his tongue, the horse immediately drinking from the river and grazing happily._

_'Can you tell my horse to do that too?' Jongin asked._

_Taemin clicked his tongue again, Jongin's horse following the other's example exactly. Jongin sat down in the grass next to human prince. 'Wanna play?'_

_Taemin turned his head slightly towards the elven prince. 'Play?'_

_'Like our race.'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Race to the other side?'_

_'You're going to lose that.'_

_'We'll see.'_

_Taemin jumped up and stepped into the water. 'Come on then.'_

_'Don't we… need to undress at least a bit?' Jongin asked, rubbing his neck._

_'Nah, I can dry us within an instant.'_

_The elven prince nonetheless lost his robe and stepped into the water next to Taemin. 'Okay. One.'_

_'Two.'_

_'Three.'_

_'Go!' They shouted together. Like a dolphin Taemin jumped into the water and tunnelled through the waves and burst up from the water at the other side before Jongin even completed his first meter. 'Lost!'_

_Jongin's shoulders dropped. 'You didn't even give me the chance to cheat on you!'_

_'You were going to cheat?!'_

_'Of course I was!'_

_Taemin shot back into the water and within seconds, Jongin felt his legs being pulled away from underneath him. With a laugh, he went underwater and felt the human prince poke his sides viciously._

Taemin looked up and saw a small blanket on the riverbank, candles around it and an unlit campfire between the river and the river. The elven prince dismounted and helped Taemin off his horse. Holding the human's hand, he walked to the blanket, where a basket with various fruits waited on them. They sat down and Jongin took away a towel from a bowl.

'It cooled…' He whimpered softly. 'Damn…'

'Let me.' Taemin took the bowl and heated it up in his hands, heat waves coming from the bowl. The brown mass became fluid once again and Jongin smiled.

'Thank you.'

'What is it?'

'Chocolate.'

'… I…'

'It's delicious!' Jongin dipped his finger and licked it. 'Really! Try it!'

Taemin dipped his finger in it and tasted carefully. 'Oh… Oh! This is great!'

'I know!' Jongin said and looked at the sun setting, it's orange glow reflecting on the river. 'Look.'

Taemin looked up and smiled. 'Thank you for bringing us here.'

'You're welcome.'

Taemin lit the fire and they started eating, dipping the fruits Jongin had collected in the chocolate and eating them happily. Sometimes Jongin would give a chocolatey strawberry to Taemin, while he placed a mango stick with chocolate between Jongin's lips.

Not long after the fruits were all eaten and they had scooped the bowl clean, Jongin uncorked a bottle of wine. 'I don't have any mugs but I do have actual glasses.'

'Thanks.' Taemin chuckled.

Jongin poured the both of them a glass and they took a first swig with their arms linked. Jongin looked at how the glass left Taemin's lips slightly red from the wine and kissed him gently.

'Thank you for coming with me.' He whispered.

'You're more than welcome.'

 

A few days later, Jongin held Taemin's hand as they ran through the capital of Faciara, Dumons. The elves watched them run along, smiling at the happy face of their prince. Jongin walked into a park, where a baker was loudly selling his bread. Taemin waited, his steps halting slowly, watching Jongin as he bought the bread.

When the elven prince turned to face him, he cocked his head to the side, to a spot under the trees in the park. He took the human's hand and pulled him along. The human prince didn't mind the elves staring at them, if anything this made it look like he wasn't on an intelligence mission, this made it look like he was having a slight fling with the elven prince. Which felt so terribly good.

The elf sat down in the grass, resting his back against the large tree. Taemin sat down next to him, waiting for the elf to say something. That was the only problem about this … "thing" they had. It was difficult for Taemin to talk about something because it would always refer back to "I'm going to come over here once day with an army and kill your mother.". Which wasn't great for a "thing".

'I'm waiting for my reply.'

Taemin shook his head.

'Now you were actually staring at my cock, you know.'

'No I wasn't staring! I was thinking!'

'About my cock down your thro…'

'Jongin!'

'Yeah, yeah, deny it all you want. I asked what you are going to do tomorrow.'

Tomorrow… Tomorrow… Appointment with colonel Choi in the morning, working on a few letters towards his father, some mingling with queen Taeyeon… 'Yeah, I'm pretty busy. I've got…'

'Absolutely nothing because you'll be with me and you can do all of that the day after.' Jongin said smirking.

'No, I've got a date with colonel Choi.'

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows jealously at the word "date". 'No, none of that…'

'And then I've got a date with your mother.'

'Stop it!'

'And then all the love letters I've got to send to my brother and my father…'

Jongin started to poke the human's sides. 'Stooooop!'

'So I've got no time tomorrow for anything!' Taemin said, scooting away. He turned to the boy next to him to see him pout. 'Not time at all.'

'Not even for me?'

'Most definitely not for you.' Taemin grinned.

His pout got cuter. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes!'

'Not even during breakfast?'

'Well, you're not up when I'm having breakfast.'

'And dinner?'

'And you usually are getting dinner somewhere else so…'

Jongin let his head hang. 'So I'll have to make do with today only?'

'Tonight I've got an appointment…'

'Are you kidding…'

'With you.'

'… Me?'

'Yes. You were going to show me the sunset.'

Jongin smiled happily. 'Ah yes, Prince Taemin, I remember now.'

'Oh Prince Jongin, you rascal. Acting like you forgot our appointment.'

Jongin chuckled and climbed on top of the human prince, sitting on the boy's legs. 'Now, open wide, you got them pink lips and I've got something I want to stuff between them.'

'Jongin!'

'Just enjoy it!'

'Jongin!'

'It's bread! Fruity bread!'

 

Taemin slumped onto his bed tiredly. A whole day of mingling with colonel Choi, with the queen, with the high-ups and the nobles. And putting all of that into coded words to his father along with just a general letter about his well-being to confuse anyone who takes down his hawk. It was tiring. It was exhausting.

He looked longingly at both his bad as the bathroom door. A bath would be so terribly nice right now but… Sleep… Taemin moaned softly and lost his shirt, boots and trousers, leaving only his breeches on his body. His body reluctant, he crawled to his pillow, hid his body under the blankets and closed his eyes.

His body felt so warm, so cosy, he felt heat burn under his skin. Taemin, drunk with sleep, opened his eyes and turned to see the elven prince laying behind him and against him. 'Jongin…?'

The elven prince hummed softly and shushed the boy by kissing him. 'I didn't see you at breakfast or dinner today.'

Taemin felt the boy's muscles press against his own, the boy's excitement throb against his own. 'I didn't see you either…'

Jongin, again not shy of the fact that he only wore a loincloth, wrapped his leg also around the boy. 'Tomorrow, you're not seeing anyone but me.'

The human chuckled. 'Agreed.'

The elf smiled. 'Now, go on, sleep! It's very impolite of a host to wake their guest, you're making me feel guilty.'

And Taemin, still tired from his long day, fell asleep again, his nose in the elf's neck. He felt plump lips on his ear and smiled as he fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. The passion, fuelled by the dark mystery of the night, had made way for awkwardness in the morning and they sought a bit of distance. Jongin smiled lightly and brushed away Taemin's hair from his cheek. 'G'morning.'

'Morning.' Taemin said hoarsely.

'Thank you for letting me stay.'

'No problem. You abused me for snuggling, I had to abuse your snuggling too.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Fair trade. Come…' Jongin grabbed Taemin's hand and took him along to the bathroom. He pulled on a chain and they heard a soft bell outside of their room. 'The bath boys are coming so let's…'

'Do we need the bath boys?'

Jongin halted his steps and turned. '… I guess not.'

'Because I… I don't mind…'

'Me neither…' Jongin looked away shyly. 'I'll tell them they don't have to anymore. Will you prepare the bath?'

'I think it's better if you prepare the bath and I meet the bath boys and tell them to not come because your loincloth is barely managing.'

Jongin blushed. 'Yes! I will…' But then he smirked. 'You were looking?'

'Shut up.'

Jongin smirked and put his hands behind his head. 'I don't mind you looking. Look all you want.'

'I said shut up! Go prepare that fucking bath!'

'Yes, your highness!'

'You know what, fine, have your bath boys. I'll go have breakfast.'

'Noooo!' Jongin laughed. 'I'll prepare the bath!'

'I mean, that would be nice though. All those bath boys with their…' Taemin said. 'Maybe we should…'

'No!' Jongin said quickly. 'Just me! And you!'

Taemin cocked an eyebrow and Jongin blushed.

'I mean…'

'You called for us, my lord?' One of the boys peeked inside.

'Ah yes!' Taemin turned and Jongin made his way to the bathroom. 'We pulled the chain by accident. We're sorry.'

'No need to apologize, my lord. If you require our assistance, we would be more than willing to help you.'

'So I've heard.' Taemin said, earning blushes from the bath boys who had started to peek into the room as well.

'Just doing our job…'

'So I've heard.' Taemin said grinning. 'Thank you boys.'

The boys left and closed the door. Taemin listened to the half a dozen of feet as they walked away through the hallway. Taemin turned and walked to the bathroom, watching as the elven prince prepared the round bath. Hot water ran from the faucets and the elf made sure that there were enough cloths and soap around to wash themselves. He looked up when Taemin entered and cocked his head to the bath. 'Ready as it'll ever be.'

Shyly Taemin lost his breeches and, while hiding his privates, he stepped into the bath. Jongin, just as shy, followed him quickly. They sat next to each other awkwardly.

Taemin coughed.

Jongin played with his pointy ear.

'Have you ever used the bath boys here?' Jongin asked softly.

'No.'

'I have.'

'No shit.' Taemin laughed. 'Never figured!'

Jongin laughed too and punched Taemin's shoulder. 'They're good!'

'Are they? I thought you snuggled with them too.'

'Among other things…'

Jealousy bubbled in Taemin's stomach. 'Among other things?'

'Uh… I mean… Look… I was curious! I just looked at them and was like… Sorry…'

Taemin laughed. 'Isn't that where the bath boys are for?'

Jongin chuckled awkwardly. 'Well no, but they don't mind right?'

'I know they don't with me.'

'Oh.' Jongin smirked. 'Tell me all about it.'

'Well… I make sure they're comfortable before I climb over them and sink down on…'

'Okay! Not that much detail!' Jongin said. He felt himself get sick of jealousy but also crazy with want because Taemin liked to bottom. 'You know what, none of that anymore. No more bath boys. For both of us.'

'Why?' Taemin asked, now teasing the boy even though he fully agreed.

'Because… Because I don't want to share myself between you and the hot bath boys.'

Taemin snickered, shook his head and splashed water in the elf's face. 'Oh please.'

 

Sitting at the breakfast table that morning, the elven prince didn't hide one single thing. He openly and loudly tried to feed Taemin numerous times, even with his mother present, and asked to be fed by Taemin.

But they fell into silence when a messenger hawk from Taragi descended from the window and landed on Taemin's shoulder. A message dropped on Taemin's lap and the boy opened it carefully. The message was coded into a sentence that meant something entirely different, but it was clear to Taemin.

_Come home. Now. It's time._


	5. Act 4

'I don't understand why you have to go so suddenly now…' Jongin said as he watched the boy pack his things into the saddlebags.

'I understand but my brother fell ill and they want me present. He's not the crown prince but a death in the family is still devastating. I mean… You're an elf, you don't fall ill, you don't understand.'

'We do fall ill.' Jongin said softly. 'Just differently.'

Taemin looked up curiously. 'You do?'

'They call it the elven sickness. It's when elves are done with life. When we've lived for so long that we don't know what to do with ourselves anymore. My father… King Jiyong died from that.'

'Didn't he commit suicide?'

'Exactly what I mean.'

'Oh.' Taemin said. 'That's terrible.'

'So, I know how it feels but… I mean… You'll be travelling for a week or something anyway. They won't notice it when you don't show up right away but just a few hours later. We haven't talked about the last few weeks yet.'

'We did nothing but talking.'

'Yes but not about…'

'Jongin.' Taemin said. 'All this time you were postponing things because you want to enjoy the now. Which I enjoyed as well. But that's a choice with consequences and the consequence now is that I have to leave now. Prince Yifan is sick and he is my only brother.'

'I know.' Jongin said. 'You human. Thinking so into timetables and schedules. Consequences.'

'The human way.'

'I just want to tell you that… That… That I want to… I want to be your guide to the border.'

'No need, your Highness! I've got him covered!' Colonel Choi walked into the room. 'Your Lordship, your horse has been prepared for your departure. My men are awaiting orders.'

'Colonel, you have been dismissed. I will bring him to the border.' Jongin said.

'Of course, your Highness, but with all due respect, we're talking about the prince of Taragi. We just want to be cautious.'

'I understand and appreciate that, but it's not needed. You are dismissed.' Jongin said. 'Tell your men they are dismissed too. I will bring prince Taemin to the border and that's that. Am I understood?'

'Yes, my lord.' Minho walked out again after a bow and closed the door.

'I don't need a guide.' Taemin said.

'I can get you to the border faster.' Jongin said.

'I thought that you wanted to make me stay longer.'

'I do. That's why I'll get you to the border faster. That way I'll still have a day alone with you at the border.'

Taemin chuckled. 'You elf.'

 

Their travels were silent, even though the elven prince had mentioned that they hadn't talked yet. When Taemin sometimes tried to initiate some sort of conversation, the elven prince just hummed and just looked at his horse's manes. After a few hours, of the days long travels, they hardly spoke.

Until they ended up at the border. Taemin and Jongin rode into a village and they saw the citizens gawk at them. Taemin looked up at the sky when he felt a familiar presence. His father's hawk descended upon them and Taemin checked the message.

_Hurry. Now._

'Jongin, I know you want this day with me but I've really got to hurry now.' Taemin said. 'He's worsening and I…'

'I really like you!' Jongin said.

And they fell silent.

'I like you too.' Taemin said softly after a while. 'The same way.'

'And still you leave?' Jongin asked.

'I have to.'

'All this time we travelled, I wondered how I could convince you to stay. How I could ask you to stay with me and not go back to Taragi. I hoped that this would be enough…' Jongin said, rubbing his eyes. 'I hoped that you would feel as strongly as me…'

'I do, but…'

'Maybe it's because I don't have a brother.' Jongin said. 'I don't know what you're feeling and I've… I've… I've been selfish. Elvish. Denying responsibilities for both myself as for you.'

'Jongin, shut up.'

The elf looked up.

'I promise you that we'll see each other again soon. I genuinely promise.' Even though it will be in battle.

'When?'

'As soon as I can.'

Jongin looked at his saddle and nodded. 'Agreed. I'll keep you to that promise. And Taemin…'

But the boy had vanished. Jongin looked around, since the human's horse still stood next to him.

'Taemin?!'

Smoke formed in front of him, the human prince sitting opposite of him in the saddle now. 'Gotcha.'

Jongin smiled. 'Human trickery.'

'Advanced human trickery.' Taemin grinned and kissed the elven prince passionately. 'I promise we'll meet again.'

 

Taemin had crossed the border and Jongin sat on the wall of the village close to the border, watching the place where the boy had left his sight. He knew he had done the right thing by letting the boy go with too much of a fuss, but it still stung. He sighed and lulled back.

But then he heard the gasps behind him.

Jongin turned and sprung up, walking to the elves watching him. 'What's wrong?'

'The beacons…'

'Beacons? The old beacons of wa… of war?' Jongin turned and saw fire at the horizon. The old beacons of war that King Yunho had used to declare war on the elves had been lit once more.

So that … 'That's why he had to leave…' Jongin said softly. 'Taemin… Why didn't you tell me…'

He heard the elves mumble, he heard women shriek and cry, men draw their swords and the guards shot fire arrows in the air to notify the Elven Guard. But Jongin… Jongin was curious. He was curious and… broken.

Had Taemin used him to gather information?

Did Taemin actually like him?

But Jongin couldn't get himself to feel angry at the boy. He still really liked him. He had felt the honesty in Taemin's body when they slept together. He had heard the sincerity when they had talked and laughed. And he felt the emotion on Taemin's lips.

He couldn't doubt Taemin's feelings. His own didn't allow him. But why had Taemin visited him? Why had Taemin engaged in this relationship with him? Why did they ever meet?

He had to find out.

 

Taemin dismounted and had the stable boys take his horse away. The servants bowed deeply when Taemin entered the palace and he lost his coat to a maid. 'Good day, my lord, welcome home, my lord.'

'It's great to be home.' Taemin said blankly. 'Where is…'

'Ah, Taeminnie!' Yifan walked down the stairs and hugged his brother tightly. 'Taeminnie, how have you been? Did the elves treat you alright?'

'Lived like a king.'

Yifan peered into his big brother's eyes. 'What happened?'

'Do you know the elven prince?'

'… I mean, I know they have a prince but…'

'I met him. Very well.'

'Oh.' Yifan said softly. 'I see.'

'Really, what did I think when I…'

'Taemin, you can't help falling in…'

'Taemin!' King Taeyang walked in from the throne room. 'Welcome home, let's talk in my study. Colonels, the general has arrived. Yifan, Taemin, follow.' King Taeyang walked up the stairs, a troop of colonels and commanders following him. Taemin sighed and followed, his brother's hand firmly on his lower back to support him.

The entire afternoon was spent in that study, Taemin sharing everything he figured out from colonel Choi and through his own observations. Taemin actually started to feel guilty. He couldn't help but think about Jongin.

How must Jongin feel right now? Betrayed, most likely. Hatred and anger. If he were Jongin, he would want to kill every human in sight. That was probably a very human approach to the situation though. He wasn't sure what an elven approach would be.

'Taemin?' Yifan ran up to him. 'Where are you going so fast?'

'To my tower to…'

'To what?'

'I don't know. Think. Develop strategies, tactics, moves…'

'You're not going to think about the elven prince you left behind in Faciara and you're most definitely not going think about how you'll feel when you ride into to battle facing him?'

'No.' Taemin said, his voice small. 'What have I done? What was I thinking?!'

'The elves got you hard.' Yifan said, smiling. 'Was he nice?'

'Yes. He was nice and… Funny and… Very outgoing but also a bit shy now and then and he always wanted to have fun. Not to just work. I just felt so relaxed…'

'Elves. Always just slacking.' Yifan sighed. 'But okay, you like him. Does he like you too?'

Taemin nodded, hiding his face from his brother.

'So what are you going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you can't ride into battle like this…'

'Are you calling me a coward and a traitor?'

'No, I'm calling you an idiot who fell in fucking love with an elven prince while he's about to declare war on the bastard.' Yifan grumbled. 'How the fuck are you going to do this?'

'Can't we do a political marriage?'

'Then Taeyeon would still be queen right?'

'Right, we would still have to off her…'

Yifan hummed softly as they entered Taemin's tower's study. Taemin had his own tower in the castle, since he was the crown prince. Yifan had his own wing too, but not as luxurious and private as Taemin's. And Yifan's study wasn't in the castle but in the capital's fortress, where he was governor as well. 'Maybe we could ask the colonel to off her and…'

'You do know we already declared war, I need to get that relationship to marriage levels and then we actually marry while he's king, I'm king and she is fucking dead by our hands, right?'

'… Yeah, okay, I don't see that happening.' Yifan said as he fell into a chair.

'So we look for someone else…'

A knock on the door. 'Yes.'

Some of the bath boys peeked inside and smiled. 'Prince Taemin, we missed you! Shall we help you relax after your travels?'

'You've basically trained them to be whores.' Yifan mumbled.

'I never heard you complain.'

'Shut it.'

'I would love… Ah yes, sorry boys but I'm not in the mood. I'll let you know if I'm up for it.'

'Aaaw…' The bath boys pouted. 'But prince Taeminnie… Just a quick wash…'

'Is it official?' Yifan asked.

'No, not really but…'

'Look, if they're just washing you, it's fine.' Yifan said. 'Just go, you can't think of a new strategy now either.'

Taemin sighed and got up. 'Fine. Go on, to the bathroom with you lot!'

And thus, a little while later, Taemin sighed as six pairs of hands washed him thoroughly. As he would previously look at the six naked male bodies around him and enjoy it fully, he now just closed his eyes and lulled his head back, trying not to notice the boys pressing themselves against him as they washed him.

 

Taemin laid in his bed and he dreamt of his elven love. He felt the elven prince's warmth in his stomach, spreading through to his heart and loin.

But then he heard a scuffle. His eyes shot open, but his body remained in its relaxed position, his breath keeping its slow and steady pace. Closing his eyes again, he sensed a body moving through the air around him, slowly stepping into the room through the window. Assassin. Making it seems like he tossed his body around, he flung his arm beside his bed, near the washing bowl next to it. The water slowly formed icicles around his fingers, ready to be thrown and nail anyone's gut to the wall.

Another step. Taemin waited until the body moved into a position which was difficult to defend and he shot up, moving his hand to fling the icicles and… 'Jongin?'

The elven prince had hid behind his hands, trying to shield his head. 'Taemin?'

'What are you doing here?! They'll kill you if they see you!'

'I'm coming to see you!'

Taemin got out of bed, slightly forgetting he was quite nude, and quickly locked the door. 'You need to leave through the way you came! Right now!'

'I won't until you tell me what is going on!' Jongin said, walking over to the human prince to put power to his words.

'I…'

Jongin took off his robe and hung it over the human's shoulders. 'You shouldn't get a cold though.'

'I… I was on a mission to acquire intel but I swear I didn't want this… us to get into this.'

Jongin flashed a small smile at the word "us" but quickly regained his serious frown. 'Intel?'

'Yes. I was just looking around and trying to spot some weak spots. Checking which gate was the weakest, where the wall was damaged, which road the broadest. That's it.' Maybe it was better not to tell about colonel Choi yet.

'So… Did you use me to…'

'No.' Taemin said. 'I hardly thought about my mission when I was around you. At first I did. I thought I would tell on myself, that you would piece things together but…'

'So you didn't use me for your mission?'

'No.' Taemin said, averting his eyes. 'I didn't. I can't even say my mission succeeded, because I hardly have any useable intel on you.'

Jongin smiled. 'You are a terrible liar.'

Taemin looked up. 'What?!'

'You didn't use me, but you know enough about us.' Jongin chuckled. 'But now we're in this mess, "us" as you put it so cutely.'

'Shut it.' Taemin walked back to the bed. 'You still need to leave now.'

'I can't, the watches have changed now.' Jongin said softly. 'I climbed up when the watches were changing shifts.'

'Shit.' Taemin sat down on the mattress. 'They change again before dawn. You need to leave then, okay?'

Jongin nodded and sat down on the bed too. 'Can I stay with you until that moment?'

Taemin nodded and laid down. Jongin snuggled up to him and purred softly in Taemin's neck. 'You know, my robe looks good on you.'

Taemin just placed his hand on Jongin's, which was on his chest. 'Just stop it, you elven pervert.'

Hours later, as dawn started to approach, Jongin made his way to the window again. 'I've found a spot in the forest near the capital. It's an old elven lookout and you can't see it from the outside. Come to that forest and the trees will guide you to the right spot. I'll be waiting.'

'I'll be there.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin climbed out the window and Taemin saw the purple line attached to the window sill, allowing the prince to rappel down.

While being watched by prince Yifan.

 

Taemin rode his horse to the forest outside of the capital. He held the elven robe in his hands, as he had forgotten to give it back to the elven prince. Watching as the trees towered out above him, Taemin felt them looking at him. Looking at the robe in his hands, the daggers at his sides, his hair caught in a bun.

Creakingly, a tree moved, its twigs pointed north. Taemin halted, waiting for the breeze to drop but, as it did, the tree didn't move at all. It just pointed north. And thus Taemin decided to trust the elven prince's words, follow the trees.

And the trees kept moving their twigs, to north and east. Taemin ended up in an small grove. The trees moved no more, but they had formed a jail to keep him in the grove.

'Well, this isn't a fucking trap if I ever saw one.' Taemin said softly.

'Is it though?'

Taemin turned and saw the elven prince sitting in a tree, smirking.

'Caught you in the forest!'

'Shut it. Where is this lookout then?'

Jongin jumped down and helped Taemin off his horse. 'Since when are you so adamant on going somewhere private with me?'

Taemin rolled his eyes. 'I can burn my way out of here, you know.'

Jongin chuckled and shot a purple line up a tree, pulling them upwards into the old lookout. Even though it was ancient, Taemin recognized some elven architecture and carpentry from Yunho's era, it was still sturdy and fresh. Jongin fell down a pillowed nest, his legs spread and his arms open. 'Welcome to my new home. Come on and give me a hug.'

Taemin smiled. 'Idiot. What did you want to discuss?'

'I don't know. I mean, there's a war but sure…'

'Right.' Taemin sat down next to Jongin. 'But what is there to discuss? We're at war. We have to fight. One has to win.'

'Such a human approach.'

'Then what is an elven approach?'

Jongin opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. 'Well. I mean… Uh… I uh… Elves normally… Never mind.'

'Figured as much.'

'But I won't fight you.'

'Your soldiers will have to.'

'I know, I know… Just… Can't we keep up appearances? We act like we are at war. Like we're in battles. But we just find ourselves in stalemates.'

'That sounds plausible. And it's a proper campaign. I do take over a few villages and stuff, but I bounce off somewhere.'

'Yes!' Jongin said. 'And then a few small battles, but nothing serious!'

'And then, because both of us are getting nowhere, the war is off and nobody wins!'

'That sounds way too fucking easy!' Jongin said and hugged Taemin tightly, pulling him down onto the pillows. Taemin laughed and wrapped his arms around Jongin, pressing the boy's body against his. The elf kissed Taemin's neck, the human played with Jongin's pointy ear.

Jongin placed his hands on Taemin's behind. 'And then afterwards? Can we stay together?'

'We'll try to. We'll make it a political marriage, to ensure peace.'

'Oh bless the mighty elves in the sky, we are so good at this!' Jongin groaned and jammed his tongue into Taemin's mouth. 'Taemin, don't leave me today. Please don't.'

'Jongin, I can't stay too long…' Taemin moaned softly. 'I can't, they'll miss me and…'

'Taemin, I don't know when I'll have to go back. I don't want to miss you.' Jongin said softly and unbuckled his trousers. 'Please?'

'Whoa! No!' Taemin said and pushed him away. 'First of all, not a fucking forest, I am no farmer. And also, Jongin, we're at war. When we do this, I want it to be a more romantic setting.'

Jongin took in the rejection, but smiled at the look to the future. 'I am going to make this as romantic as possible. I swear.'

'So tuck that bad boy…' Taemin buckled Jongin's belt again. 'Back where he belongs.'

 

The elves had cheered as Taemin's army had approached. They had cheered when the human soldiers had broken in the town hall and taken the money to spread among the citizens (and the soldiers). They had celebrated when the food of the town hall had been given to the hungry elves and the hungry soldiers. Women had thanked Taemin endlessly, men bowing and kneeling for him and children looking up to him with awe.

This wasn't as much a conquering of Faciara, an annexation of the Facian lands, but more of inciting a revolt. The only thing the people lacked was an army and Taemin could provide just that.

And this had continued from village to village. The southwest corner of Faciare soon belonged to Taragi's rule and the campaign had halted slightly as they had set up camp to spend a few nights to treat the wounded and do some reconnaissance. Taemin had watched his personal guard put up his pavilion, so he could at least strategize and develop a few tactics.

They hadn't met any elven resistance yet. One time they had stumbled upon a patrol of the Elven Guard, but they ran away as hard as they could. Taemin hadn't chased them down, since that would be a lot of effort for just a few lives. The risk was of course that they would bring more, but to be honest, if Faciara hadn't noticed them already, they deserved to be slain and conquered.

But that was also a problem. Elven resistance resulted in several things. A way to discuss with Jongin, a way to discuss with colonel Choi or a way to cause a stalemate. Taemin sighed as he lulled on his matt. The thing also was that he hadn't anticipated this lack of elves in his way. He was afraid of every corner now, every grouping of trees could hide an ambush. But nothing.

Absolute desolation.

Taemin rolled out his map and placed the figures. 'Our army is here…'

'Your Highness.'

'I said I didn't want to be disturbed.' Taemin growled, not looking up.

'We understand, Sire, but we request you hear our counsel.'

'Oh, for the love of the Fire Gods!' Taemin looked up. 'I don't need your fucking counsel! You'll be the fourth fucking town elder thinking he knows the ins and outs of elven conquering but… Where did you get that armour?'

'Stole it from your reconnaissance patrol to the west after I slaughtered them.' Jongin said as the took off the helmet. He rubbed his ears. 'You need to make them were elven helmets because then, when I were to kill them and steal their clothes, my ears aren't folded.'

'What the fuck are you doing here?!' Taemin hissed. 'They would kill you in the castle, but here they would humiliate you, rape you and then gut you!'

'I know.' Jongin said. 'So I'm glad you thought ahead and asked to not be disturbed.'

'At least cover up your head…' Taemin threw a robe at the prince's head. 'And who is your friend?'

'Highness.' The other one bowed and took off his helmet. Colonel Choi.

'Colonel Choi? Why are you here?' Taemin tried to keep up the act of Minho not being his informant and grabbed a weapon. 'Prince Jongin, is this a trap you've…'

'Give up the act, Taemin.' Jongin said. 'I know he's your snitch.'

'I'm ever so sorry, Sire.' The colonel bowed his head. 'I couldn't lie.'

'Anyway.' Jongin said. 'It has me slightly troubled that you aren't an oppressor to the elves.' Jongin sat down on the opposite side of the map, the hood covering his head and, most importantly, his ears. 'I've seen them cheering in Gúons and Motus. What is even happening?'

'The elves have started to detest your mother.' Taemin said indifferently. 'They see a hoarding queen, who collects money like a kid collects stones. Way too much and no idea what she could even start with it, but she still does it.'

'All the while most elves can't even eat.' The colonel said softly. 'And that goes against our ways of life. We don't work every day, every night, but they do because otherwise they can't even eat one apple a day.'

'And Taragi is a welcome overlord at that point.' Jongin sighed. 'I'm glad I didn't get my economy classes from my mother but from a Taragian professor.'

'A wise decision on her part.' Colonel Choi smiled.

'Sadly, she doesn't have those often.' Taemin said.

'She is still my mother.' Jongin said. 'I can't go against her.'

'Well… You can, but then we would call off the war and have a revolt instead.' Taemin said. 'Which would end up in even bloodier war than this will ever be.'

'It almost is a revolt. We have seen elves volunteering to put up Taragian flags along the roads.' Jongin said.

'Look, I'm sorry but I can't help it that they like me.' Taemin said softly. 'It's not against you, I mean, everyone smiles at you but whenever I mention the queen they frown.'

Jongin sighed. 'Let's just figure out this stalemate. We'll see about all of that later.'

 

Their armies had bounced several times, the first times with bloodshed, later without. A few times, Taemin and Jongin had had to duel to decide who would retreat. Their armies were evenly matched, so continuous fighting would just grind them together until nothing but blood was left.

Southern Faciara was almost completely into Taragian hands now, the flags and banners waving proudly in the wind. Taeyeon had the north on a solid lockdown, every major road filled with blockades, patrols and forts. The forests in between the roads, the hills and the lakes had been cursed, so they weren't an option either.

Taemin knew which roads his men on the inside were stationed, like Jongin and the colonel, but they couldn't go about converting an entire army to the Taragian side. A few would listed and comply, for sure, but not all of them. And that would incite the massive revolt and bloodshed they had been trying to avoid.

Taemin sighed as the got up from his bed. They had occupied one of the bigger cities in the south, Dagiro, and so Taemin had taken the liberty to claim the city's castle as his own holiday retreat. He rolled his eyes when all the soldiers saluted as he walked by, since they most likely had been sleeping on the job anyway.

The thing was, he couldn't stop here, but he couldn't go on without creating a problem with Jongin. He either had to break his promise of not winning battles or have his father come over to do it for him. And both were less than ideal. As he had fallen into a chair to have his breakfast, a soldier walked in. 'General, a visitor.'

'No visitors during breakfast.' Taemin said. Not that he did really mind, but he had left his dagger in his room. 'Show the visitor out please.'

'Uh… Highness… Of course, but he says he's here on your command.'

Taemin looked up annoyed. 'Fine. Let him in and leave us.'

The soldier turned around, opened to door to let the visitor in and left again, leaving Taemin and the visitor alone.

'So, care to explain?' Taemin asked. The elf, it was most certainly an elf, had covered himself with robes and garments to remain incognito.

'It sounds very elven of you to not work during breakfast.'

'Why do you keep putting yourself into these dangerous situations, Jongin?' Taemin sighed and beckoned him to come closer.

'Because I know you long for staring at my cock…' Jongin smirked as he took off his hood and his scarf. 'I mean, I know you like to do so when you're thinking.'

'I will have the soldiers gut you.' Taemin said coldly and smiled. 'Want a piece of fruity bread?'

Jongin smiled and walked to the table, sitting down next to Taemin. He pressed his lips on Taemin's cheek first. 'I missed you.'

'Sorry.'

'I hope I didn't hurt you last time.'

'Nah.'

Jongin hummed and took a piece of bread. 'I'm glad.'

'You know, Jongin, I've been thinking and…'

'Taemin. I want you to conquer Faciara.' Jongin said softly. 'I don't care about my position, the elves want you. Just… Make sure the people are happy and that… That my mother is safe.'

Taemin fell silent.

'She hasn't been the best ruler lately but… She doesn't deserve to die. She only does what she thinks is best and…'

'I'll make sure she lives.'

'Thank you. When will you push through to the north?'

'Let's keep that a surprise.'


	6. Act 5

Taemin dismounted. He heard the army mumble behind, scared of the trees that had been cursed into a maniacal life.

'I guess, when I said no bloodshed, I didn't count bleeding trees. So let's see if I still deserve the title of the Taragian Dragon.'

A sharp intake of air. He balled his fists. He put his left foot up front and as his body rebalanced itself on this new footing, he exhaled an inferno. Fire blazed from his mouth through the trees. Fire streamed from his fists, burning away the forestry before him. The army's mages seconded him, following his lead and burning down the wailing trees. Slowly, but steadily, the human army advanced through the ashen path that had been created. The magicians had spread throughout the army, suppressing the trees with more and more fire.

Taemin had carefully selected his forest, since this had the most direct way straight to the palace. As they had moved through the forest within a day, he mounted his horse again. He peered ahead and saw the palace's woods, where the battles of Yunho had taken place.

'I'll do better.' Taemin said and closed his eyes. He tried to detect the animals around, to see which ones lived where. And he smirked. 'Oh Taeyeon, you're not in luck today.'

 

'THE HUMANS!' An elf ran into the throne room. 'THE HUMANS HAVE BURNED THEIR WAY THROUGH THE WOODS AND…' The elf fainted.

Taeyeon got up quickly. 'They what?! How could they have burned through my curses?! Summon everyone! Everyone able to hold a sword! And get my son here! My colonels! And get me my armour!'

Soldiers ran from the throne room, into the palace and into the capital, announcing everything the queen had commanded them to. Jongin ran out of his room and hurried down the stairs. 'Mother?!'

'The humans are coming.' Taeyeon said. 'Arm yourself now and… Kill that wretched prince!'

 

'Knock, knock.' Taemin smirked and, after a stomp, lifted a boulder out of the ground. 'Someone's at the gate!' And he flung it at the gates. Creakingly, they budged slightly. The elves in the watched towers shot arrows and magic at him, but Taemin's personal guard protected the prince from all harm.

'It's impolite to leave your guests waiting at the door!' Taemin flung another boulder, and another, and another. But the gate was sturdier than it had seemed. 'Oh fuck it.' With one powerful sprint and leap, he kicked down the gate, which was made of stone. His guard quickly followed, making sure their prince would not be harmed by the soldiers at the other side. Two forces met, staring coldly at one another.

Except for Taemin. Having way too much fun in actually succeeding where his forefather had lacked, he laughed. 'Oh you silly elves, you should look into your pest problem.' He snapped his fingers and four wyrms burst from the ground, flapping their wings and breathing fire on the elves. The burrowing dragons had incited disarray among the elven soldiers, but when the actual dragons landed on the capital's rooftops, the panic was most certainly on.

'You shouldn't run!' Taemin yelled. 'Admire them! You don't see them often anymore!' And he laughed. The human forces flooded into the capital, taking it over street by street, neighbourhood by neighbourhood.

 

Taeyeon watched in disbelief as dragons descended from the sky and burrowed upwards from the ground. 'My kingdom…'

She noticed how elven youth took rocks into their hands and threw them at the Facian soldiers, hurting their own mothers and fathers probably. She saw the happy faces in the windows of the streets that were taken over by the Taragian soldiers.

Her people wanted to be liberated from her.

'Mother?'

'I'm sorry, Jongin, for what I will leave you.' Taeyeon said softly. 'I hoped I could do what is best, but I failed.'

'Mother?!' Jongin leapt forwards to stop his mother from jumping, but he was too late.

'NOT SO FAST!' Taemin jumped and caught the elven queen in mid-air. A dragon immediately flew to him, catching the human prince and the elven queen in the air. 'Trying to take away my fucking prize, aren't you? Deny me the fun of telling you I won?'

'I just want to be with my husband…'

Taemin bit his lip and looked upwards, to the window she jumped from, and met Jongin's eyes. 'I can't do that. I made a promise to make sure you are safe.'

 

Carried by his new friend, Dragon the dragon (Taemin wasn't very creative), he made his way to the palace's courtyard. He dropped the queen onto the ground as he dismounted his scaly friend and hummed contently. 'Well, that was that. Welcome to Taragi.'

Jongin ran up to them. 'Mother!'

'Oh out of my way!' Taemin yelled and, with a wave of his hand, whisked Jongin away and pinned him to the wall.

Colonel Choi came running but halted. 'He's got the queen. Stand down.'

'Taeyeon of Faciara, I, Prince Taemin the First of Taragi, Heir to the Throne, Royal General of the Taragian Forces, hereby declare you unworthy of the Facian throne and with that demand that you stand down.'

Taeyeon, gulping visibly and audibly, nodded. 'I have been defeated.'

The elves presented immediately kneeled for Taemin. He heard the doors of the palace crack and soon the courtyard filled with human soldiers.

'Men, take her away to her personal quarters and make sure she doesn't leave, yet she shouldn't be mistreated either. I'll take care of the rest of them.'

 

In the following days, the elves had picked up where they left off. Nobody had really complained about the Taragian coup yet and they were fixing what had been broken during the battle. Taragian soldiers and Facian soldiers together helped to clean up the damages they had caused.

And that was actually mostly the case throughout Faciara. It wasn't an oppression, an overlord telling you what to do, the Taragian soldiers and the Facian ones just tried to fix what had been broken. Money had been given back to the elves as well, allowing them to do buy what they needed most desperately, things like food and clothing.

Yet Taemin and Jongin had mostly been separated. Not because they wanted too, but because they didn't want Jongin to seem traitorous.

But today, Taemin and Jongin stepped onto the balcony of the palace, overlooking the capital. The people had gathered, waiting for Taemin to officially announce the annexation of Faciara into Taragi.

'Elves! Humans! We have gone through a period of battle, of strife, of loss… We've broken and built. We have been united in our actions, united in our ways and united in our thoughts! We have shown the world that there is no need for a separated country of Faciara and Taragi, where elves and humans live divided. We have shown the world, we have shown each other that together we stand so much more stronger, so much more passionate and so much more powerful.'

Mumbles went through the crowd. Any minute now.

'For that, it is my pleasure to announce that Faciare will be a new region in the Tara…'

Jongin looked up. 'Taemin?'

'Father's hawk…' Taemin said and the animal landed on Taemin's shoulder, dropping a note in the prince's hand. Taemin read it swiftly.

_Taemin. I have reconsidered my plans. I no longer wish to annex Faciara into Taragi. I wish it to remain an autonomous country under the Taragian flag. A vassal. Return swiftly. Taeyang._

Taemin stared at Jongin for a moment.

'But we humans and you elves, we differ.' Taemin announced. 'Humans won't make you happy. Elves should be ruled by elves. And that's why, fair elves of Faciara, the Taragian King has decided that Faciara shall live on under the Taragian flag as a vassal! Lead by His Royal Majesty the Prince of Faciara Kim Jongin.'

Jongin stared at Taemin with his mouth in a comical "O".

'While you will be ruled by your elven Prince, the Taragian Court will keep close watch on your local politics and you will be granted the best protection there is. United we stand, we stand strong!'

They turned and walked back in. Back inside, Jongin pushed Taemin down on the mattress. 'That was amazing.'

Taemin laughed. 'Prince Jongin, you need to address the people.'

'After I address your behind.'

'No, no, no!' Taemin chuckled. 'We have not signed any peace treaty! We're still at war.'

'The war over your breeches on  your butt.' Jongin said huskily.

'No, no, no!' Taemin wiggled out of the cage Jongin formed. 'I have to report back anyway. Get my medals and my trophies and such. Have to deliver an ex-queen too.'

Jongin sighed as he turned on the bed. 'Which means you'll be gone for another month or two…'

'You do know I've got a pet dragon now, right?'

'… See you next week?'

Taemin laughed. 'We'll see. In the time that I'm gone, please have a stable constructed for my dragon. He likes big trees and goats. Alive, if possible.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I'll see to it as Prince of Faciara.'

'Great. Now address them. I've got a queen to deliver.' Taemin turned and walked away, but Jongin caught his hand.

'Taemin…' Jongin hugged him from behind tightly. 'Thank you.' He pressed a kiss on Taemin's ear and turned, back to the balcony, leaving Taemin behind in the room. Taemin smiled.

'You're welcome.'

 

The dragon had been renamed (Jongin was more creative) to Yong. Taemin had, with Taeyeon shackled to the dragon, ridden him home and had left a big impression on the Taragian capital, Unlac. The stable boys had trembled in fear as Taemin petted the scaly neck of Yong the dragon. 'He likes to heat up his water before he drinks it so stay clear, and he likes goats and sheep. Alive. Uh… Ah yes, and trees. He likes to sleep in them. Basically just let him roam around, won't hurt a fly except for goats. And sheep. Be a good boy.'

Taemin had led the elven monarch inside and presented her to his father. 'I offer you a gift.'

Yifan chuckled. 'What do you want to do with her, Taemin?'

'Ah! I wish to see her as a royal advisor on how to deal with the elves in Faciara.' Taemin smiled.

All of them, including Taeyeon, looked at him. 'Excuse me?' Taeyang said.

'I think that, with our new rule over the Facian lands, even though we basically gave it back to the elven prince, we need to have an advisor to see if certain policies we might not agree on with the elven prince are actually vitally important for the elves. Having her in Faciara is too dangerous, but having her here and on a short leash couldn't harm anyone. I mean it's that or off with her head.'

'I don't mind being an advisor if that is the best way to serve my people.' Taeyeon said softly.

Taeyang seemed to be considering his options. Yifan hummed. 'How did the elven prince react?'

Taemin blushed. 'He uh… Liked the idea a lot.'

'Just as much as he liked coming over here to your room?' Yifan smirked.

Taemin's eyes became bigger. 'Uh… What?'

'I saw an elven prince sneak out of your room after you returned from Faciara…'

Taemin sighed. 'Look, I conquered them okay?! Don't hold this against me now!'

'Far from it!' Yifan said. 'It inspired me to suggest the current political situation. The vassal state.'

'… Wait, that was your idea?!' Taemin asked. 'Why?'

'I'll tell you later. The only thing I can tell you is that I need to marry the elven prince to solidify this vassal relationship between our countries.'

And Taemin's heart dropped. 'You…?'

'Of course, if our crown prince marries him our countries would be united anyway.'

'Then I give up the crown!' Taemin said. 'You have it! I don't want it! Jongin gave up his own country for me, I give up my throne!'

'And that's how it shall be.' Taeyang said. 'Taemin, I command you to marry the elven prince.'

'As you wish, father.'

'Like you don't want it.'

'Shut up, Yifan.'

 

Some elves started to cheer when Yong landed in the palace's courtyard, Taemin sliding off his wing nimbly. The stable boys ran up to him, excited to see both Taemin and the dragon again. 'My lord! We have started on a place for the dragon to stay! Can we lead him to it?'

Taemin nodded and clicked his tongue. 'Be good, Yongie.'

The dragon huffed and curiously followed the two stable boys. Taemin walked inside and, met by the governess, he smiled. The Facian flags and banners were still present, but next to them hung the Taragian ones. Taemin passed the lady by completely, not interested in her flirting.

Taemin knocked on the door of Jongin's study. He waited a few moment and walked in when he heard an agreeing noise. Jongin looked up from his documents, a streak of ink on his cheek. Taemin chuckled. 'How majestically thou look.'

'Shut it.' Jongin got up and wrapped an arm around Taemin's waist. 'Glad you're back.'

'Peace treaty.' Taemin said and showed a roll of parchment. 'I need a signature and a Royal Signet.'

Jongin smiled and took the roll. He quickly put down his signature and placed his signet with a drip of wax and his ring. 'There… Wait, you didn't rip me off right?'

'There are a lot of things I off on a day, but I don't rip off.'

Jongin snickered. 'Oh? Like what?'

'Bath boys.'

Jongin growled. 'No, no, none of that!'

'Anyway.' Taemin chuckled and extended his hand. 'Peace.'

'Peace!' Jongin shook Taemin's hand. 'So… On the ladder of royalty, am I below you or above you now?'

'I think we're even.'

'Good.' Jongin smirked. 'Wasn't going to be formal with you anyway. How long will you be staying?'

Taemin turned and walked out the study. Right before he closed the door, he turned to smile sweetly. 'As long as you want me to.' And he closed the door to run away.

'WAIT! Wait for me!' Jongin ran out of his study and ran after the boy. 'I want to have fun with you! I can do that stuff tomorrow… Next week!'

 

Jongin had caught Taemin and taken him back to his own wing. After a bit of play fighting on the bed, they decided that a bath after Taemin's long travels was a good idea. And because Jongin knew Taemin liked romantic, he had the servants bring candles, fruits and chocolates.

Taemin rested against Jongin's chest as the boy offered him a cherry. The hot water around them swirled as Taemin's fingers twirled around. The candles lit the dim room, the small flames sparkling in the water. The bath itself wasn't Jongin's own bath. It was a more pristine bath on the lower floors of the palace and its main feature was that instead of a tub, it was sunk the floor. The soft tiles around it weren't cold and the circular shape made it easy for Taemin to swirl the water around.

Jongin smiled as the boy's soft lips touched his fingers as they took the cherry from him. Jongin enjoyed feeling every curve and muscle in Taemin's body against his own skin, how the water heated up their bodies even more. He placed his lips on Taemin's ear. 'I don't think I ever want you to leave though.'

'Oh shut it. Next week you'll be back to your bath boys.' Jongin could practically sense a smirk on Taemin's lips.

'No.' Jongin said. 'Only you.'

Taemin picked up a chocolate and turned, sitting on Jongin's lap now. 'Open up.'

Jongin's lips parted and he took the piece of chocolate between his teeth. His arms snuck around Taemin's waist, catching the boy on his lap. Slowly eating, he felt his stomach heat up as their members got pressed together between their bodies. 'Taemin…'

Taemin rested his head on the elf's shoulder, his lips against the boy's neck. 'Jongin…'

Jongin's hands shifted downwards slightly, holding the boy's behind. 'Taemin, I don't want any bath boys anymore…'

'Me neither…'

Jongin noticed how the water had stilled, how Taemin only relaxed against his shoulders now. Jongin stood up in the bath, Taemin clinging to his body, and laid the boy on the warm tiles of the floor. His legs still in the bath, Jongin hovered over him, his hips urging Taemin's legs apart. 'Why are humans so pretty?'

'Says the gorgeous elf.'

Jongin laughed softly. 'Don't say that.' He pressed his lips on the human ones, his tongue rolling out to meet with Taemin's. He felt the human prince's legs close around his waist, his hands on his behind. Jongin's hand reached out, a purple line shooting from the palm of his hand towards a small jar on a dresser in the bathroom. Tangled around the jar, the line shot back into Jongin's hand and the jar slid to a slow stop next to them.

But neither of them paid any attention to it, just focussing on the other's lips and body. Jongin's other hand had found Taemin's hair, caressing it softly as he took a hold of it. He felt Taemin's well-off erection pulse between their abs and he felt himself throb as his penis got pressed down between Taemin's buttocks. Jongin couldn't help but moan a bit when he felt Taemin's ring tense and relax at his presence down there.

Taemin's eyes opened and he smiled. 'Now you've got the right mood, you know.'

The elf chuckled. 'I do?'

'Yes.' Taemin's lips moved from the boy's lips to his cheek, to his ear, to the pointy tip of his ear. And Taemin bit softly, nibbling sensually. 'Don't you think so?'

Jongin had his eyes closed, enjoying Taemin's lips and teeth on his ear. 'I uh… Oh… Ooooh…'

Taemin laughed softly. 'Like that?'

'Yes…' Jongin groaned and pressed his lips in Taemin's neck, creating a small love mark. Taemin's fingers, still located on the boy's butt, dug into the soft skin of the elf.

'Jongin!'

'Taemin, I want to…'

'Please…'

Jongin reached to the side, took the small jar and let some oil drip over his tall erection. Smelling of almonds, the oil slicked the boy's erection fully and the elf made sure the oil was both well-spread along his member, but also around the entrance of the human prince. Putting the jar down, the elf gulped once. 'Ready?'

Taemin nodded.

Jongin placed his member at the prince's muscles and pressed himself inside. He gasped as the human prince was unlike anything he had ever felt. In all honesty, he had had sex with the bathing boys, as they had been handsome and willing at the time, but their insides felt cold and distant while Taemin felt hot, tight and infernal. Jongin let out a loud groan and hunched forwards as he pressed his member inside fully. He pressed his lips on the prince's shoulder and tried to control his lower body, since his knees felt like giving in.

Meanwhile, Taemin had the same sensation. Taemin was familiar with both parts of the trade, but in this instant it truly amazing. The bath boys back home were nice and all, some had a really nice curve on their members, but Jongin had just a straight and solid phallus right inside him, lodged and wedged tightly. It felt perfect. It felt like he was being branded by the boy from the inside. But as much as he loved Jongin's penis in his behind, the elf did have to move. 'Jongin… Move… This is too much like this…'

And Jongin, almost reluctantly, started to move. He heaved himself up a little, resting on his elbows now and his plump lips firmly placed on Taemin's. His slow thrusts sent shockwaves through the boy's body, his moans of bliss nectar for the elf's ears. He felt the boy's insides tighten a little, the walls lodging him in place.

Their lips separated to take in air. Jongin used his opportunity to peek between their bodies, to see how the entanglement of their limbs, of their odours, of their fluids, of their love looked. It looked marvellous. Pearly drops of sweat on Taemin's abs, unsure of who they were. Moans of bliss, their voices mixing.

But his thought were rudely interrupted when he felt Taemin's hands disappear from his behind. They had felt so warm and nice there, so comforting. 'Tae…' But then he noticed where they were going, to Taemin's own member. Jongin smirked as to what he made the boy do to himself. But also, he didn't want to have Taemin pleasure himself, he should do that for him. Now resting on only one elbow, he reached to the boy's member and took over from the body, rolling the foreskin up and down.

Taemin released a loud groan at the sensation and buried his face in the elf's neck. 'Jongin… I'm so close to…'

'Me too…' Jongin said softly, a whine escaping his lips as Taemin clenched down even more.

And they both released. Taemin groaned loudly and Jongin bit his own lip to keep his legs where they were supposed to be. Their bodies satisfied and recovering, Jongin picked Taemin back up and, with the boy on his lap, sat down in the water again.

They looked at each other.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

Taemin took another cherry and placed it between Jongin's lips. And Jongin kissed him, sharing the cherry.

 

Their night had been filled with more and more loving, both Taemin as Jongin on top. Clinging to one another, they woke up in Jongin's (new and bigger) bedroom. Opening their eyes, they smiled as they saw one another.

'Good morning…' Taemin said softly.

And Jongin rolled on top of him. 'Good morning, Taeminnie…' He pecked the boy's lips.

'I forgot to tell you…' Taemin said. 'My father gave me another task.'

Jongin hummed, resting his head on Taemin's shoulder. 'Yeah?'

'Do you want to marry me?'

Jongin looked up. 'A political marriage?'

'… I wouldn't want to call it that…' Taemin said, blushing. 'To them it is but to us…'

'It would be a bit fast.' Jongin smiled.

'Yes, so at the start maybe but later I don't think it's political…'

'I don't think so either.' Jongin said and kissed Taemin. 'I want to marry you.' He reached to the small jar on the side, to his almond oil, but found it empty. 'Fuck.' He grabbed the bell and rang it, a servant coming in quickly. 'Yes, your Highness?'

'Water, breakfast and more oil, please.'

'Yes, your Highness.' The servant left again.

'You know, when I said I could all that work either today or next week, I can also do it next month and just sleep with you all day.'

'You silly elf.'


	7. Epilogue

'Sit, sit, young ones! You too, Jongdae! Let me tell you about the Great Revolution! The moment when our great kingdom became part of Taragi and Prince Jongin, Prince Taemin and King Yifan ruled us both fairly and benevolently.'

 

Taemin smiled as he walked through the capital. The elves had gathered around him, following him to the park. While Jongin had meetings with his colonels, Taemin listened to some of the woes and worries of the people. Later that day, they would discuss them with the ministers.

Despite the fact that Taemin had conquered Faciara with violence, the people loved him. They saw his influence on their prince, who had remained as elven as possible (meaning a terrible slacker) but still did what he had to do greatly. Taragi's riches had flooded into Faciara, the people able to eat and drink, to make, sell and buy clothes, to spend time doing elven things. And Taragi's economy had bloomed even more with the elven products entering the market rather cheaply and sold to neighbouring countries kind of expensively.

Colonel Choi had become Taemin's personal guard, even though he was absent at this time though to consult with Jongin. Taemin had found his spot, under a few trees and sat down with the elves. It was a regular occurrence, so they needn't tell them how this was about to go down, they knew already. A first elf got up and smiled at Taemin.

'Your Highness, I just wanted to thank you for the fact that last week I could offer my firstborn a special dinner for his birthday. He never ate so much.'

'Your Highness, in the northwest a caravan of humans has fallen ill. They do not have the equipment to aid them there, would you be able to lend a hand?'

'Your Highness, the harvest in the south has been ruined by the heavy rain of the last few days, the crops have been washed away! Houses have been damaged too!'

Praise after praise, plea after plea, the elven continued. Taemin noted all of them and expressed his worry when he needed to, expressed his gratitude or selflessness when he needed to. Until he heard soft gasps.

Jongin sat down next to Taemin, looking at the notes Taemin had made. 'So human of you to make notes. You can just remember them.'

'The fact that I make notes is the reason stuff gets done around here.'

'… Shut up.'

Colonel Choi chuckled and saluted. 'Highness, I've returned to your side to protect you.'

'Great, now sit down and make notes.' Taemin gave his parchment to the colonel and his quill too. The elves laughed softly and the colonel grumbled.

 

The harvest in the south had been tended too, the caravan of humans had been looked after and many more dinners had been had that night, they were sure of that. Jongin finished his weekly report to King Yifan and pressed his royal signet to sign it appropriately. He walked to Taemin's hawk and gave it the note. 'Honeybuns, can you…?'

Taemin snapped his fingers and the hawk flew off into the night's sky. Jongin smiled and sat down next to him. 'What are you looking at?'

Taemin had been looking out the window all night. 'I'm wondering where he is.'

'He's fine! He went hunting! He has to have a few days off with his friends.'

'He's never worked a godsdamned day in his life.'

'His tutoring though.'

'Only an elf would call that work.'

Jongin laughed and kissed the human's cheek. 'Just don't worry. He said he would be back tonight! Maybe we just missed him return. Shall we check his room?'

Taemin hummed and got up, walking out the study. Jongin quickly followed and, as if he heard them, Yixing ran around the corner.

'Father!... Both of you!' Yixing smiled. 'Can I sleep at Sehun's house tonight? We want to go fishing tomorrow and he lives near the lake so…'

Taemin opened his mouth to tell him he had his lessons tomorrow, but… 'Fine, go ahead, you elven idiot.'

Jongin laughed and ruffled Yixing's hair. 'Have fun tomorrow, but you've got your lessons the day after that!'

'Yes fathers!' Yixing ran down the stairs and they heard him yell to the stable boys.

Yixing had been an elven boy that they adopted after the war had cost him his parents. Approved by both King Yifan as King Taeyang, Yixing had been named crown prince of Faciara, ready to take over when Jongin decided the time had come to pass his duties along.

Jongin stared at Taemin for a moment. 'Taeminnie… Have you thought about it?'

'I have.'

'I understand that it might be a difficult decision, but I don't know what else to do now…'

'I know. You may make me an elf.'

'After that, your life will be with me for eternity.'

Taemin nodded. 'Why do you think you may make me an elf?'

Jongin smiled. 'That's an elven way of thinking.'

'And you haven't even started yet.'


End file.
